The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *MeeMee: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OR IF YOU'RE EVEN THERE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO A GYPSY'S PRAYER. YES, I KNOW I'M JUST AN OUTCAST I SHOULDN'T SPEAK TO YOU STILL I SEE YOUR FACE AND WONDER WERE YOU ONCE AN OUTCAST TOO? GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS HUNGRY FROM BIRTH SHOW THEM THE MERCY THEY DON'T FIND ON EARTH GOD HELP MY PEOPLE WE LOOK TO YOU STILL GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, OR NOBODY WILL. (walks through the church slowly, as the shadows of those walking past her float over her) *Parishioners: I ASK FOR WEALTH I ASK FOR FAME I ASK FOR GLORY TO SHINE ON MY NAME I ASK FOR LOVE I CAN POSSESS I ASK FOR GOD AND HIS ANGELS TO BLESS ME! (MeeMee is slowly moving to the light streaming through a giant stained glass window. Meanwhile, upstairs, Bernard has heard MeeMee's voice, and has come downstairs to watch her) *MeeMee: I ASK FOR NOTHING I CAN GET BY BUT I KNOW SO MANY LESS LUCKY THAN I PLEASE HELP MY PEOPLE THE POOR AND DOWNTROD I THOUGHT WE ALL WERE THE CHILDREN OF GOD GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, CHILDREN OF GOD. (finishes her song in the centre of the light from the window. Meanwhile, a parishioner has spotted AiAi) *Man: (Shouting) You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?! (Startled, Bernard jumps and knocks over a candlestaff) (Continues shouting) Haven't you caused enough trouble already? (Bernard runs off to his staircase. MeeMee gives chase) *MeeMee: Wait! I want to talk to you. (Bernard comes out the top of the staircase, followed by MeeMee and Toad. The 'goyles watch from above) *Lady: Look! He's got a friend with him. *Duck: Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all. *Oliver: A vision of loveliness! *Duck: The one in the dress ain't bad either. (Bernard reaches his room, where the 'goyles greet him) Bernard! *Oliver: Congratulations! *Duck: Got the girls chasing you already! *Bernard: Actually, I-- *Oliver: You mustn't run too fast, or she'll get away! *Bernard: Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what-- *Duck: Give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack-- *Lady: Knock it off, Hugo--she's a girl, not a mackerel. (MeeMee finally enters, and the 'goyles go stone.) *MeeMee: Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you. *Bernard: Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh... *MeeMee: No, wait! (Toad is examining Duck. He briefly comes to life, makes kissing faces at Toad, then goes back to stone. Toad is confused.) *MeeMee: (Giving chase to the once again fleeing Bernard) I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage. (slows down as she reaches Quasimodo's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city. She is in awe) What is this place? *Bernard: This is where I live. *MeeMee: Did you make all these things yourself? *AiAi: Most of them. (MeeMee fingers the mobile) *MeeMee: This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins. *AiAi: But you're a wonderful dancer. *MeeMee: Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this? *Bernard: Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished--I still have to paint them... *MeeMee: (in surprise) The blacksmith, and the baker. You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself. *Bernard: Well, it's not just me--there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them? *MeeMee: Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Djali? (Toad, who has been munching on an unpainted figure, slurps it into his mouth) *Bernard: Follow me. I'll introduce you. (Up in the bell tower) *MeeMee: Never knew there were so many. *Bernard: That's Little Sophia, and...(quickly) Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know. *MeeMee: And who's this? *Bernard: Big Marie. (From under Big Marie, MeeMee shouts a "Hello!", which echoes and resonates richly) *MeeMee: She likes you. Would you like to see more? How 'bout it, Djali? (Toad, under Big Marie, belches loudly, which in turn echoes and resonates richly) We'd love to. *Bernard: Good. I've saved the best for last! (Bernard and MeeMee proceed outside to a beautiful view of Paris and the Seine.) *MeeMee: I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever. *Bernard: You could, you know. *MeeMee: No, I couldn't. *Bernard: Oh, yes, you have sanctuary! *MeeMee: But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. *Bernard: But you're not like other gypsies. They're...evil. *MeeMee: Who told you that? *Bernard: My master, Diesel. He raised me. *MeeMee: How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you? *Bernard: Cruel?!? Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know. *MeeMee: He told you that? *Bernard: Look at me. *MeeMee: Give me your hand. (takes his hand and looks at his palm) *Bernard: Why? *MeeMee: Just let me see. (Tracing his palm lines with her finger) Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny... *Bernard: What?! *MeeMee: I don't see any. *Bernard: Any what? *MeeMee: Monster lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil? *Bernard: No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and-- *MeeMee: --and a gypsy. And maybe Bernard's wrong about the both of us. (Below, the 'goyles are straining to listen in) *Duck: What did she say?!? *Lady: Bernard's nose is long, and he wears a truss. *Duck: Hah! Told ya! (To Oliver) Pay up! (Oliver hands him a gold coin. Back to the rooftop) *Bernard: You helped me. Now I will help you. *MeeMee: But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door. *Bernard: We won't use a door. *MeeMee: You mean...climb down? *Bernard: Sure. You carry him (motions to Toad), I carry you. *MeeMee: Okay. Come on Djali. (Toad hops into her arms) *Bernard: Ready? *MeeMee: Yes. *Bernard: Don't be afraid. *MeeMee: I'm not afraid. (Bernard leaps over the edge and holds on to a gargoyle head) Now I'm afraid. *Bernard: The trick is not to look down. (begins swinging down the exterior of the cathedral) *MeeMee: You've done this before? *Bernard: No. (finally stops on a slanted roof) *MeeMee:: Wow. You're quite an acrobat. *Bernard: Thank you-- Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts